This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Turbochargers and superchargers can be used to increase the efficiency and/or power output of an engine. A turbo-compounding system having an additional turbine downstream of the turbocharger can be employed to transmit energy from engine exhaust gas to a crankshaft of the engine to further increase the fuel efficiency of the engine. While traditional turbo-compounding systems have improved engine fuel efficiency, these improvements have been limited to a relatively narrow range of engine operating conditions.